A Withering Rose
by Nevermore Ravyn
Summary: This story is dedicated too; Lil'RawR21. What happens to friends, when one is forced to leave home? And what happens when that said friend returns, and doesn't remember their childhood friend. And when they first meet again, there is a gun and an attitude that comes in the way. Friendship can be hard to find, but romance can be even harder to keep.
1. First Day

The birds chirped softly, as the trees dances within the breeze. The morning was cool, and with the birds, the morning ended up being musical. Miku took in the beautiful sound, and sweet touch of the wind. The nine year old girl, couldn't help but smile. Her eyes were tucked away behind her eyelids. She took in a deep breath, and could smell the beautiful soft scent of the roses that were near her, she was jolted from her daydream,

"Oi! Kid, I don't got all day!" The bus driver screamed out of the opened door, he saw the teal haired girl stand there, "Well, are you coming?" He asked, as he watched the girl slowly grab the steel bar, and entered the bus, "_Shit, I gotta get a new job_." The male thought, he began to shut the doors, then heard a girl screaming, "Ugh, whatever." He whispered to himself, then shut the doors and drove off,

"WAIT!" The pink haired little girl screamed, "Great...First day, at a new school. And I miss the bus. Not a good way to start off..." Luka whispered to herself, she began to run towards the bus, as the bus now stopped for another group of kids. Luka was breathing hard, as she managed to get the bus driver to keep the door open, "Go..Gomen..." Luka whispered in a hard breath,

"Yeah, yeah." The male stated, "Get on, would ya. I got to take these brats to school." He snarled, he watched the pink haired girl get on the bus, and with a roll of his eyes, they were off to school, "_First day_..._I got_..._To get a better job_." He thought to himself, about ten minutes after picking up the pink haired girl, he stopped in front of the elementary building, "Well, off ya go." He stated, then watched the kids get off the bus, he rolled his eyes again, then drove off to drop off the rest of the hellions.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku giggled as she talked to the twins known as; Len and Rin, "I'm so excited to be here! I love school!" Miku giggled, as she watched Len rolled his eyes, "Wh..What is it?" Miku asked,

"Miku, no kid should be excited for school. I hate getting up...So early. I'm nine. NINE! I rather be at home, and playing video games." Len pouted,

"Oh, come on, Len. School can be fun." Rin smiled brightly,

"Nine years old...And you two act older." Len rolled his eyes, "I hate school." Len grumbled, he stopped when he saw a girl he had never seen before, "Who is that?" Len asked. Len, Rin, Meiko, and Miku have known each other for years. And have been going to the same schools for years. And they have never seen the girl with the pink hair. Nor have they ever met a boy with pink hair. Who were these mysterious people? Megurine Luki and Megurine Luka. Len walked with Miku to their class together. And who did they see? The pink haired duo,

"Class, this year we will have new students." The teacher smiled, "This is Luki Megurine. And his sister, Luka Megurine. Please welcome them with kindness." She now directed them where to sit. Luka sat next to Miku, and Luki sat down next a red haired girl. Luki sighed softly, as he looked around the classroom. He really didn't speak even when asked a question. Luka remained silent as well. They felt like they didn't belong there. And in a way, they didn't. Everyone that went to the school, was rich. Luki and Luka? Not so much. They came from a poorish family. And when they looked at the clothes everyone else was wearing, and looked at what they were wearing...Well, they felt even more out of place.

Luka was now handing her brother a note, that read;

"_I want to go home. Where we belong! I feel_..._Feel lost and out of place_..."

Luki looked at Luka, and nodded to show that he agreed what was written on the note. Luki took in a deep breath, as he watched the math equations be written on the board, one thing that him and Luka were good at was school work, in fact, they should be in two grades higher, but were stuck in third grade. Luki wanted like, his sister, to go home. Once the bell rang, Luki got up with Luka, "That was brutal..." Luki mustered,

"I hate it here, Luki. I hate it." Luka mustered, as her eyes lowered, "Why this part of town? Why these people?" Luka asked her brother,

"Honestly...I do not know." Luki murmured, then sighed as him and his sister walked to their next class together. They just wanted out, and who wouldn't? When everyone and everything around them seemed...Fake.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lunch wasn't much better for the pink haired duo, in fact, there was a bully there. And when Luki was walking with his tray of food, the boy flipped the tray into his face. Luki heard everyone laughing at him, he watched his sister help clean up the mess that was made. Luki had tears fill the rim of his eyes, "I want to go home..." Luki murmured, they had moved to the horrible town, because their parents needed to 'escape' and to Luki and Luka that only meant to escape their problems, and give them worse tragedies. Luki walked with Luka to an empty table, where Luki literally witnessed a girl pour chocolate milk over Luka's head, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Luki asked now screaming at the girl, "GOD! I hate it here! Come on, Luka!" Luki stated in angered tone, and walked away with his sister. He walked her to a drinking fountain, and had gotten a paper towel, and began to wipe away the milk from her face, "Don't worry, sis. We are better than them." Luki stated, then saw a girl with teal hair, "What?" Luki asked glaring at the girl,

"I wanted to apologize for their behavior. It wasn..." Miku was cut off,

"Yeah, you're right, it wasn't right of them. But I didn't see you stand up to defend us." Luka snarled, then walked away, "Luki, I'll be back. I'm going to wash this out." Luka sighed and went into the bathroom. She immediately dropped her books, her hands gripped the edge of the sink, as she now began to cry rather hard. The sounds of her sobs were masked by the running water, "I..." Luka couldn't even finish her thought as she saw the girl who spilt milk all over her head,

"Oh, look is chocolate milk girl. I guess, you can say you are like strawberry dipped in chocolate." She chuckled, then walked out of the bathroom to leave the pink haired girl to cry. She didn't care, about the new girl. She saw Luka as a threat of her popularity status. So, she humiliated the new girl.

Luka stood there, and looked into the mirror. Luka now rinsed away the shame that was brought to her, and walked out of the bathroom. She now saw Luki and the girl with teal hair arguing,

"You think its fair?! We don't deserve this! We are nine! NINE! I rather be back where we came from. At least our friends were there for us. And heck, if you went to our old school, and was teased like that. The biggest kid would stand up, and swear to punch the other kid in the face, for just looking at you wrong. Here...Its like a war zone, you are either with someone or against them. And it seems, that you are against us. Because if someone did that to you, I would have stood, like I did with my sister, and demanded an explanation. But you! YOU! Keep saying that you are sorry for their actions. You are worse than them. Sticks and stones may break my bones. But words...They will always scar me. Come on, Luka." Luki ended the conversation when he saw his sister, "I want to go home." Luki stated, then walked away with Luka and actually left the school. He now felt his younger sister, only by about three minutes cry into him, "Luka-chan...A..Are you okay?" Luki asked,

"N..No..." Luka whispered, as she felt her body quiver as she continued to cry ever so hard. Luka saw the principle come out,

"Excuse me. Where do you think you are going?" She asked,

"We are leaving." Luki stated, for only nine years old, he was sure assertive. He walked hand in hand with his fraternal twin, Luka. And didn't look back. He didn't want to. For starters, he had his food all over his clothing. And his sister's hair was sticky from the chocolate milk. Luki looked out for Luka, as Luka looked out for Luki. At least they had each other, that is what mattered the most.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once back at the apartment, Luki opened the door, and walked inside with Luka, "Mom...Dad?" Luki called out,

"They aren't home. Remember? They have the graveyard shift." Luka murmured, Luka and Luki knew how to live on their own. Because their parents were never really around. They were working two jobs to keep the family afloat. The kids at the school that they were attending, were handed everything on a platter. Luka sighed, as she looked out the window, "Luki-san." Luka whispered, then pointed towards the black stretch limo, "Wh..Who is that?" Luka asked, as a man with black hair appeared from the driver's seat, then when he opened the back door, Luka and Luki saw the girl with teal hair exit the vehicle with a male, in which the twins assumed was her father, "Wh...Ho...How did she find us?!" Luka asked, as she flipped off the lights, and they both hid in the bedroom, soon they heard loud DING DONG. Luka and Luki remained silent,

"Hello..." Miku called into the door, "Is anyone home?" She asked, she was worried for the twins. But she lowered her head, "Sorry da..." She was cut off as the door slowly opened, and Luki appeared,

"May I help you?" Luki asked,

"Yes, we were hoping to talk to your parents." The male stated, "Miku, my daughter, told me what had happened at school. And I wanted to talk to them, personally. And apologize for the rude behavior at your school." He smiled, but the words came from the boy, surprised him,

"Our parents aren't home. And they won't be home until tomorrow morning. I'll let you them know that you stopped by." Luki stated, then immediately shut the door in their face. Surprisingly Miku's father didn't find the action rude at all. He was rather worried about the pink haired twins. Luki looked towards Luka, "What do you want for dinner?" He asked, with a soft smile,

"Anything with tuna." Luka smiled softly, Luki agreed on the tuna. But they were hoping for things to get better for them. Because they both felt like they were in Hell. And at the age of nine, that just made things worse. Luki and Luka began to cook something with their fresh tuna. They laughed and talked during the process. They had each other, they had each other's backs. And they knew that is all they needed. For now...At least.


	2. Let The Single Petal Fall

**ATTENTION: Tear jerker in the chapter D:**

Luka heard the alarm clock going off, immediately she shut the alarm clock off. With a sigh, she got out of bed. Luka knocked on Luki's door, "Luki-san. Its time to get ready." Luka mustered against the grain of the wood, she had to be quiet her parents had returned from work. Luka and Luki knew that when they were open after working, they had to be ever so quiet. Luka was the first one in the bathroom, and immediately began to take a shower. Once she was done, she got out, dried off and got dressed. Luka looked into the mirror, "This isn't me..." Luka thought, then began to brush her teeth, and then left the bathroom so Luki could get in. Luka walked down the stairs, and looked in the fridge, and found some eggs. And made her and Luki breakfast. They had grown up fast, in fact, they were acting like they were in their teens already. They knew how to cook, they knew physics, like that matters. But the fact that Luka and Luki were this smart, only said this. Not only did they had book smarts but also they had street smarts. She saw Luki descend down the stairs, "Ready for another day in H-e-double hockey sticks?" Luka stated in Hell, with a different way. She always refrained from cussing. After all she is only nine. Luka saw her mother descend down the stairs now, "Oh my god...M..." She was cut off,

"You didn't wake me." She stated with a soft smile, "I just wanted to wish you a good day at school." Amaya stated, she now leaned in and kissed Luka and Luki on their foreheads. "Be good. And Luki, don't walk out of school, again." Amaya continued to smile towards her children. Amaya loved her kids so very much, that she would easily take a bullet for them. She never wanted to lose them, but soon, Luka and Luki would know of death, in more ways than one. Amaya watched them eat, then watched them leave for school. Amaya waved towards them, then shut the door behind them.

Luka and Luki were running for the bus, "COME ON!" Luki yelled, then managed to catch the bus, and get on. He smiled, as he helped his sister onto the bus. Luki felt an apple been thrown at him,

"Have your sister clean that up." The boy snickered, "Clean it up, clean it up, clean it up." Then boy chanted towards Luki, he smirked when the pink haired boy began to cry, "What a whiney brat!" He laughed, he now watched Luki and Luka sit together, he scoffed. As the bus began to move, Luka was hugging her brother. She would be hugging him a lot on this day. For this day had a dark fate for them. As the bus stopped at the school, Luka and Luki were the first ones off the bus,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Luki stuck together like glue. They went to their classes, and stayed in complete silence. And even when they were at lunch, they kept to themselves, "Luka..." Luki mustered, "I'm sorry..." Luki stated,

"For what?" Luka asked,

"That we have to go through this. I'm your older brother, and yet, I'm the..." Luki was cut off,

"If you were going to say weak. Your not. You are strong. Your strength gives me, strength. When I saw you defend me yesterday, I was proud to have you as my brother." Luka now looked towards the twins that now sat with them, "Wh...Why are you sitting with us?" Luka asked, "You'll catch a disease. The loser and loner disease." Luka murmured,

"Pssh, I don't care." Rin stated with a smile, "I'm Rin Kagamine." Rin smiled even more,

"I'm Luka, and this is my twin brother, Luki." Luka whispered,

"I'm Len. Rin's twin brother. See we have something in common!" Len stated,

"The only thing we have in common is that we are eating with forks." Luki mustered, then was nudged by Luka, "Ow! What was that for?" Luki asked, then heard a giggle come from Rin, people were murmuring that people were actually sitting with Luki and Luka. But the twin didn't care what people said of them. Rin, Len, Luka, and Luki laughed together, in fact, this action made people want to sit with the twins. Even Miku stood and sat with Luki and Luka. Things were looking up, well, what have we learned? What goes up...Surely will fall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luki and Luka ran off the bus, they knew their parents had the day off, "I can't wait to play Scrabble!" Luki stated with a smile, but the smile faded away, when they saw their front door open, "Mom...Dad..." Luki whispered, there was a lot of blood throughout the area, "MOM! DAD!" Luki was now screaming with panic in his tone, and soon he heard a blood curdling scream come from his sister, he ran towards her. And immediately collapsed to his knees, "Mom..." Luki mustered, then heard another scream,

"DAD!" Luka screamed, as she fell to her knees, and began to cry. "Dad...Come on. Stop faking. I know...You...Want to scare us..." Luka now began to shake her dad, "Dad...Please...wake up..." Luka nudged her dad again, "Dad...Please...Wake up...You gotta wake up...I...I.." Luka broke down crying hard, her long pink tresses hid the tears, "Dad...Please..." Luka now lowered her head against her dad's chest. She felt his blood all over her face, and hands. There was just nothing but carnage. Luka took her dad's hand in her own, "D..Dad...G..Gues..." Luka tried to compose herself, then the words that fell from her lips, Luki overheard, and this made him only cry harder, "I...I am sorry for being a bad daughter...I am sorry for always letting you down. Not making the grade...Not showing I could be outgoing...Dad...Please...I didn't mean to make you angry with me...Dad...Please...I am sorry that I'm not a good daughter. I am..." Luka gritted her teeth, "DAD!" She screamed, as she slapped him across the face, but she knew that she had lost her father, and her mother,

Luki looked at her mother, he heard gurgling, "Mom..." Luki looked into his mother's eyes,

"L...Luki..." Amaya gasped, "Te...Tell...Luk..Luka thi..This isn't her fault..." Amaya managed to hear her daughter's words, "L..Luki..." Amaya gasped in pain, "Ta..Take...care of...Luk...Luka...I.." Amaya gasped, "I..I..love you..both." And with those words, Amaya's body went limp in her son's arms,

"Mom...Mom.." Luki began to shake his mother violently, "MOM!" Luki screamed, he didn't care that he was a guy, he was crying hysterically. He brought his mom's face to his own, "I...I promise, I'll take care of Luka." Luki whispered, he slowly rested his mother on the floor, and by this time a woman that lived next door, had been walking by. She saw the twins now holding each other, she immediately reached in her purse and dialed 911.

The EMTs arrived, but of course by this time, Amaya and Akihiko were already dead. They looked at the small twins, "This...Is hard for even me." The male stated, he never had this happen to him. Usually, he was at car accidents and even murders. Though the murder was a little grisly. That wasn't the thing that bothered him, what bothered him was watching Luki and Luka hold each other, crying into each other. "Do...Do...You have anyone that you can stay with?" He now knelt in front of the twins,

"O..Our aunt..." Luki whispered, "Her name Kimi." Luki now gave all the details. They were helped up by the male EMT, "A..Are we going there?" Luki asked, he watched the EMT nod, "I...I will go pack." Luki whispered, he watched his parents going into body bags. Luki walked to his room, and grabbed a picture of him, Luka, Amaya, and Akihiko. He cherished this picture the most. He looked at his mother holding him, and his father holding Luka as they went down a water slide. "I...I love you mom...I love you dad." Luki whispered, as he now packed. When he walked down the stairs, he saw his aunt. Now she was rich, and Luki and Luka would now be living the high life. But Luki didn't want money, he didn't want expensive toys. He only wanted one thing, his parents. He saw Luka, he took her hand into his own, and walked with her out to Kimi's car.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After the funeral, everyone gathered in Kimi's large manor. People weren't really going to Kimi, but they were all trying to help the twins get over their parents death. But how can someone take away the pain? Not to mention, Luki and Luka are only nine. And their parents would miss their tenth birthday, that was coming up. Luki and Luka didn't care about their birthday. Only one thing popped in their head, that their parents wouldn't be there. They didn't care for presents. They didn't care for cake. Rarely did they get that stuff anyway. The only thing they loved the most, was the time they spent with their parents. Luki held onto Luka, and Luka held onto Luki.

"Luki, Luka." Kimi walked to her niece and nephew. "I don't know how to begin. I don't know how to take away the pain. But I'm here for you." Kimi whispered, she felt the twins hug her tightly, and that is when she broke down yet again. Her sister was dead, and her brother-in-law was dead. Though they weren't home all the time, when they were, they took good care of Luki and Luka. Amaya and Akihiko loved their kids. Kimi slowly pulled away, "You don't have to go to school..." Kimi was cut off,

"I rather go to school, then stay here, were all I will do is think about them. And the scene I saw..." Luka murmured, immediately Luki agreed to this, "I rather sit in class, and think of the good times. If I sit around...And have nothing to do. All I will see is the blood, the carnage. And holding my dead father in my arms." Luka mustered, she immediately walked away. Though the clock only read eight o'clock. Luka went to be anyway, she clung to a panda that her mother gave her. She cried until she literally passed out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Luki got on the bus, and sat there quietly, not one word fell from the twin's lips. They both looked out the window, they had nothing to say really. They just sat there, thinking of their now dead parents. "When will it get easier?" Luka thought, as she sighed softly. Her hues never released the scenery. Luka now looked towards the bus driver, he had heard of their parents passing. When everyone got off the bus, he stopped the twins,

"If you ever need anything. Let me and my wife know." He stated, his heart broke to the kids. Now he realized why he stayed with this job. Though somedays he wanted to strangle the kids, there were always one of those kids that made him smile. Luki and Luka were those kids. He now let them get off the bus, Luki and Luka went to their classes as usual. Silence became their friend,

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed, but saw the puffiness in both of the twin's eyes, "Wh..What's wrong?" Rin asked, she watched both Luki and Luka shake their head, "Luka...Luki..." Rin whispered,

"Ou...Our parents..." Luka shook her head, then walked away, and didn't mum another word. She literally left Luki with Rin, she didn't want to tell anyone. In face she wanted to be alone,

"Your parents are what?" Rin asked, and the next statement that fell from Luki's lips, broke her heart,

"Are dead." Luki whispered, then walked away. He didn't want to be near anyone. But soon Luki and Luka would finally become happy. They had their aunt still. Kimi loved Luki and Luka as if they were her own kids. And all they knew is, they were about to get spoiled with love and showered with gifts. But Luki and Luka only cared for the love that Kimi was offering, nothing else mattered, but the love that was there with them.


	3. Shall We Dance?

Four years had passed since Luki and Luka lost their parents. Luki and Luka had changed a great deal. They were more outgoing. And they were maturing in different ways. Luki's voice was deepening. And Luka was developing a nice size on her chest. And the twins had become very close to Len, Miku, and Rin now were their best friends. But only one person in their cliche, was still hostile towards the twins, and that was Meiko. She was more into her 'image' and her 'popularity' then being nice to other people. She was the type of person that really didn't care about anyone but herself. If the shoe fit, she wore the shoe. Even if the shoe had her own shit spilled against the sole. Meiko scoffed towards the closeness of the twins and her friends, she even hated the fact that Luka had a crush on her Miku. HER Miku. But then again, her and Meiko weren't together. And she had found a love interest in Kaito, anyway. She saw how Luka looked at Miku. Meiko only rolled her eyes, as she watched clock dwindle down the time,

Luka sat there nervously, awaiting for the bell to ring, "_I gotta ask her out. On a d_.._D_.._D_.._Ahem_.._An_.._Outing_." Luka thought, as she took a deep breath, she had been staring at the back Miku's head for the past thirty minutes, but soon she saw Miku look back at her, Luka immediately let her eyes fall to the desk, "_Shit_..._Did she me staring at her? Great she is going to think I am sort of creepy_..._Pervert_..._That stares at the back of people's heads_..._That totally made no sense. Even in my thoughts I am nervous. I don't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning, I am so nervous when I am around her. I wonder what's for dinner? It better be_..._LUKA! Concentrate. I need a game plan. I should just go up to her, and be like; 'Miku...I was wondering you would do me the honor of going out on a date?' No_..._That seems way to formal, 'Hey baby, you, me, on a date. How does that sound?' No, now I sound like Luki, trying to pick up chicks. How in the hell did he get the confidence to ask Rin out? Did he just go up to her, and show of his idea of a gun show? UGH! Why is this so hard?! Okay okay, think Luka_..._Think_..._I GOT IT! I could just simply go up to her, and ask this way, 'Miku-chan, would you like to go on a date with me?' See! That is easy_..." Luka now looked at Miku who was still looking at her, "_IF I WASN'T A COWARD_!" Luka thought, then sighed, she literally almost jumped out of her seat when she heard the bell ring, she slowly stood from her seat, and walked over to Miku, "_Come on, Luka, you got this_." Luka thought, but as she approached Miku more, "_I so don't got this_." Luka thought, "Hi, Miku-chan."

"Hi, Luka-chan." Miku smiled, trying to not blush in front of her crush, she now slowly tucked a strand of teal hair behind her right ear, "What did you need?" Miku gulped, "_Please ask me out, already_!" Miku thought,

"I..I..Uhm was wondering...If you would..." Luka stopped, then froze, "If you would tell me who does your hair..." Luka whispered, "_BAKA_!" Luka thought to herself, she smiled briefly,

"Oh..." Miku mustered in disappointment, "His name is Pierre, he is amazing." Miku smiled briefly herself, then walked away, "_UGH! You could have asked her out, idiot_!" Miku thought with a sigh, and walked towards her locker,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka was now banging her head against her locker, "Ugh..." Luka mustered,

"What's wrong, sis?" Luki asked,

"I really...Messed up here." Luka mustered,

"Still can't ask Miku out, huh?" Luki asked,

"I get there. I find the words in my head. But then. BAM! I forget everything. Sometimes I forget my name. Dammit, Luki, Miku is so beautiful, and charismatic." Luka mustered, "And when I'm around her I get butterflies in my stomach..." Luka sighed,

"Then you need to stop being a coward and her out. How do you think I asked Rin out?" Luki asked with an arc of his brow, "I didn't go up to her, and stuttered the hell a way. I had confidence, and well, it helps to have balls too. So, grow some female cojones, because if you don't some other bastard will." Luki now pushed himself away from the locker, then his eyes widened, "Oh my god! Here she comes!" Luki now busted up laughing, as he watched his sister perk up,

"You bastard." Luka shoved her brother into the locker,

"Oh, come it was funny...No, but seriously there she is at her locker." Luki stated, then saw Rin come to him, he took his girlfriend's hand, "Go on." Luki stated then walked away,

Luka took in a deep breath, and began to run towards Miku, but immediately tripped over her own feet. She ended up falling straight on her face, in front of Miku, "Ugh..." Luka saw Miku now knelt down and smiling. Luka immediately moved a strand of her pink hair behind her left ear, she was blushing hella mad with embarrassment, she then saw Miku starting to walk away, "Uhm...Miku-chan!" Luka exclaimed to get Miku to stop, "I...I..." There Luka went stuttering away, she was now right in front of Miku, "I..I..." Luka was trying to find the words, and finally the words just fell, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a..." And then the stuttering came back, "On a date with me?" Luka finally asked, she saw Miku smile ever so softly,

"I loved to go on a date with you." Miku smiled, then walked away, and found Rin who was walking to her class alone, "Where is Luki?" Miku asked,

"He is in class." Rin smiled, "Ugh!" Rin sighed softly,

"What's wrong?" Miku asked,

"Did you hear that the school is making us take dancing lessons?" Rin asked, "Have they not humiliated us enough?" Rin asked ever so softly,

"I think that would be cool. When do we start?" Miku asked, as she stopped to see a sheet telling who would be dancing and in which hour, "So, it seems I have dancing lessons now..." Miku then blushed, and saw who would be in her class, but a frown then soon followed. She would be in the same dancing class with Luka but also with Kaito. She hated the blue haired bastard, "I'll see you after class." Miku smiled warmly, then walked to the auditorium, where the class was to take place,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

There stood a beautiful woman, she was French, and her name? Madam DuPree. "Alright class, I shall be showing you a very easy dance today. And I do hope that you learn it well." Madam DuPree began, "I shall now pair you children up." Madam DuPree went on, "This seems to be a weird number of students. More girls than boys. I shall now divide you all up accordingly. Luka was hoping to be paired up with Miku, and Miku wanted to be paired up with Luka. And then there was Kaito who wanted to be paired up with Miku, "Ah, yes, Kaito you shall be dancing with Miku..." Madam DuPree now saw the height problem, "This I do take back. Miku and..." She looked around the class, "Ah, Megurine Luka, is it?" She asked,

"Yes, Ma'am." Luka stood,

"Ah, ah. Madam DuPree, will do." She smiled, "You will be dancing with Miku." She smiled, "Alright, class take to your partners." She now took Kaito as her dance partner, to show the class. "First, the person who shall take the lead, will place their hand against the lower back of their partner. And the follower do, place her hand upon their shoulder. And then take their hand. Much like this." She stated in a French accent, she now had her right hand on Kaito's shoulder, she had made his hand go to her lower back, and they were holding hands, "Now, one two three. One two three." They were actually dancing rather well, "Now, do follow." Madam DuPree stated,

Luka now rested her hand on Miku's lower back, then she felt Miku's hand upon her shoulder, and now they their hands took to each other, "I...I am sooo nervous." Luka whispered, she heard a soft giggle from the teal haired girl,

"Don't be, Luka-chan, you'll do fine." Miku whispered, and soon they were dancing, very gracefully. There was something Luka forgot to mention. She had danced before, for in her last school. She had to learn how to dance for a competition. So, in other words, Miku was quite shocked on how good Luka was dancing. "Luka-chan, you dance with such grace." Miku mustered,

"That is really good, Megurine Luka." Madam DuPree acknowledge the pink haired female, "Class, look at how she flows with her dancing. As if she is on a quiet stream, no rough waves. Just a nice gentle movement. Feel as if you are dancing on water, so graceful." Madam DuPree smiled, then watched the eye contact that Miku and Luka had, "_They must be_..." Madam DuPree shook her head with a soft smile,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

School had come and gone. And now? Time for a date with thee Hatsune Miku! Luka was nervous beyond all hell, "UGH! HELP ME!" Luka called out, she saw her aunt rush up to her,

"Luka, what is it?!" Kimi asked,

"I don't know what to wear!" Luka whined,

"Oh, right, your date with Miku." Kimi went into Luka's walk in closet. Luka still wore some penny washer clothing, but Kimi smiled to this. "How about this? Be casual, Luka." Kimi smiled, she handed Luka a pair of baggyish blue jeans, but not too baggy. A white button up shirt. Then handed her a belt with a somewhat large belt buckle. Luka actually liked what her aunt picked out, "Oh, don't be nervous." Kimi smiled, "I'll get the car ready." Kimi now walked down the stairs, and left Luka to get dressed,

Luka was now dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror, she found herself rather attractive, "If only I wasn't myself, I could hook...Up..." Luka stopped the thought that was going nowhere. She now walked down the stairs, and slipped into some very expensive boots, and walked out, "DON'T WAIT UP, LUKI! GOODNIGHT!" Luka yelled, she heard 'GOOD LUCK!' then heard him scream at his television. Luka ran to the car, and she was handed a single red rose, "What is this for, aunt Kimi?" Luka asked,

"Its just a single red rose, and its a beautiful gesture." Kimi smiled ever so softly, she now drove Luka to Miku's house. She watched Luka get out, go to the front door, Kimi smiled softly. Miku now entered the car, she now looked into the review mirror, she saw how close they were. But neither of them took the initiative to actually hold the other's hand. Kimi only rolled her eyes, she drove them to the theatre, "Alright, I'll be back at one to pick you two up. Enjoy the movie." Kimi stated, as she saw them walk out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka went up to the front counter, "Yes, I would like two for: 'The Vampire's Calling'." Luka stated, then saw Miku smiling at her, in which only made Luka smile even more, "Did...Ahem...Did you want anything?" Luka asked, and that is when she felt Miku's hand take her own, this immediately sent a shock through her body,

"I would love some Milk Duds." Miku smiled, "And a large Pepsi." Miku now slowly laced their fingers together, she watched Luka pay for the snacks and drinks. They walked hand in hand into the movie theater. She wasn't nervous about the horror movie that they were about to watch, but more or less, if she could manage to steal a kiss from Luka. Miku looked over towards Luka. She now put her 3D glasses on. The movie was under way, she wanted to giggle as Luka did the whole stretch then put an arm around her gag, Miku leaned into Luka as best as she could. People were screaming, at the scary parts. But right now the only thing that mattered was her time with Luka, "Luka-chan..." Miku whispered,

"Yes, Miku-chan?" Luka asked, then she got scared, "Are you not enjoying the movie?" Luka asked, almost starting to panic,

"No, I love it. I am here with you." Miku smiled as she bit down on her bottom lip, she slowly closed her eyes. She then leaned in hoping that Luka would get the hint, but instead she heard, 'Oh my god! That was intense!' Miku sighed softly, then looked back to the screen. Once the movie was over, she stood. And walked out with Luka. The time? About twelve forty, the theater was now closed. And Miku was rubbing her cold arms. She then felt warm when Luka wrapped her coat around her shoulders,

"Miku..." Luka mustered, as she looked towards Miku, "I am sorry for earlier..." Luka whispered,

Miku was now looking at her, "Why are you sorry for earlier?" Miku asked,

"For not completing this." Luka mustered, then leaned in and brushed her lips against Miku's. Luka smiled in the ever so soft kiss, then pulled away. She saw Miku's eyes just completely wide,

"You...You don't have to be sorry for that..." Miku stumbled over her own words, "But...Is that how you kis..." Miku was cut off, as she now felt Luka's lips once against back against her own,

Luka slowly let her tongue run against Miku's mouth, awaiting for the permission to let her tongue inside of Miku's mouth. And soon the permission was granted, and Luka let her tongue enter Miku's mouth. Luka's hand rested against Miku's neck, as their tongues intertwined. Luka only smiled more into the kiss, and her heart? Was bashing hard against her chest cavity, slowly Luka pulled away, "Was that better?" Luka asked, she watched Miku's cheeks light up,

"I..I didn't want it to stop." Miku mustered, she felt Luka's hand take her own, their fingers immediately laced together, and they were back to kissing. Miku heard a car heading their way, she slowly pulled away. Miku rested her forehead against Luka's, and her left hand rested against Luka right cheek, "I really like you, Luka-chan. And I have for awhile now." Miku mustered,

"I've liked you for awhile as well...Miku-chan...Will you be my girlfriend?" Luka asked,

"Yes, Luka-chan." Miku whispered, then sealed the words with a kiss,

"Hey, come on!" Kimi chuckled, "Get a room!" Kimi smiled, as she watched her niece blush. She watched the teal haired and pink haired girls walk to the car. And when she looked into the review mirror. She saw Miku leaned up against Luka, and their hands were holding each other. This made Kimi happy, after all what Luka and Luki had been through, things were finally looking up for them. Kimi stopped and watched Luka walk Miku to the door, were they shared a soft goodnight kiss. Kimi smiled softly when Luka got back in, "I'm guessing the date went well." Kimi stated, they now headed home. And Luka finally could say she was happy. She was now dating Miku, and that made her night. Happiness is something, that should never be taken for granted.


	4. One Last Jump Into Darkness

Few months after Luka got with Miku, and after Luki had gotten with Rin. Things were looking up for the twins, but what have we learned? That once they go up, then will fall hard. And that would happen, when Luka and Luki were held back by police officers as they watched their aunt being carried off on a stretcher and in a black body bag...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Luki were carrying on with their day as usual, "So, how does it feel to be going on your fifth month with Miku?" Luki asked with a soft smile,

"I LOVE IT!" Luka screamed, then saw Kimi walk down the stairs, "Hello, aunt Kimi!" Luka stated in a rather upbeat tone, but she seemed off. "Kimi..." Luka mustered,

"Oh, sorry. I am just thinking. I am happy for you and Miku. Are you going to do anything special for your anniversary?" Kimi asked,

"Its tomorrow. And I do have a plan to make her happy. But...I am really nervous." Luka mustered, "Can a thirteen year old know of love?" Luka asked,

"A toddler knows of love. But being in love is a completely different story." Kimi stated, "And when I look into your eyes, I see that you are truly in love with her. And even at the age of thirteen, you can know what being in love is like." Kimi stated with a soft smile, "Now, go on you crazy kids. Get going to school." Kimi stated, but she was nervous. There was something that Luka and Luki didn't know, is that their family owed the Mafia a lot of money. And she knew deep down that she was next on the hit list. She had only hoped that her death, wasn't as grisly as her sister's and her brother-in-law's. Kimi took in a deep breath, and began to write a note to Luka and Luki, she needed to know that she loved the moments that she was with them, and loved their amazing personalities. And she would miss them dearly. And she knew...That they would be taken away, but would be kept alive.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Miku were walking hand in hand, as they headed to their first class, "Luka-chan. I need to tell you something." Miku was now chewing on her bottom lip, "I..." Miku took in a deep breath, "I love you." Miku whispered, she saw the softness in Luka's features,

"I love you too." Luka stated, she had hoped to tell her on their anniversary, but that wouldn't be happening. Nor would the anniversary would happen. Luka couldn't help but smile around Miku, she did complete her, and she needed Miku. Is that wrong for a thirteen year old to feel such a wonderful feeling? Luka tried to concentrate during class, but her eyes were falling on Miku so much, that the teach kept interrupting her thoughts. But Luka took in a deep breath, as she listened to the teacher. This would be the last time, for a long time she would see Miku, but she didn't know that. Luka sighed once again, once the bell rang, she walked with Miku to the lunch room. Luka, Luki, Miku, and Rin were laughing to Luka's dumb jokes. Things were really looking up, for the twins. They had a family member that truly loved them, Luka and Luki smiled towards their lovers,

"I love you, Rin." Luki was shocked at how he just proclaimed his love as such, "I..."

"I love you too, Luki-san." Rin smiled, then pressed a soft kiss against Luki's lips. Everyone was happy, until this came over the PA system,

"_Would Luka and Luki come to the front office_."

Luka and Luki kissed their lovers and headed towards the office, Luki and Luka's smiles faded hella fast, when they were told to sit down,

"We got a call a few moments ago. I don't know how to tell you this. But your aunt, Kimi was shot..." She was going to continue on,

"Is she alright?!" Luka asked, now standing up,

"I'm sorry, but your aunt is dead." She whispered, she went to stop Luka and Luki from running out of the school. Luka and Luki bolted towards the house, they never stopped for a break, they wanted to be there,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once there, Luka and Luki were stopped by the police. They watched their aunt being hoisted upward, "KIMI!" Luka screamed as she pushed the police officer away. She immediately ran to her aunt's lifeless body, "Why you too..." luka mustered, she felt an embrace, where she began to cry into her brother's arms, "Why...Why..." Luka repeated over and over again, all of the by standers now began to cry for the teens. They had heard of their parents being brutally killed, "Kimi...Be a joke. Be like a Halloween gag, and wake up...Please..." Luka now slid down and was now on her knees, she watched her aunt Kimi be put in the back of an ambulance, both Luka and Luki were crying. Luka saw a man bring them a letter,

"She made sure that we found this, and it was written that we give it to you two." He handed them the letter,

Luka opened the letter and began to read with her brother,

"**_My darling niece and nephew,_**

**_If you are reading this, it means I am no longer with you. I'll never forget you, and I hope you never forget me. I am sorry that I too, had to leave you in the horrid world by yourself. But I know that you two are strong, I saw this when your parents left. And I never thought at your age, you would be so strong. Now, I am asking for you to be strong, again. Just know that I do believe in you two. And that you will bring this world happiness, and pride. Because you two are the strongest kids I've ever meant. You both look like your mother, you two even have her eyes. I remember the day she called me, and told me that she had twins. I immediately went to the hospital, and saw the bundles of joy that she given birth too. And you two have grown so much. From your personality to your hearts. Luka. Luki. Be strong, and know that not only am I with you, but your parents as well. You two will always be the reason I kept pushing after my sister passed away._**

**_Luka, never forget how strong you are. Never forget that beautiful personality that you have. You are so beautiful, and full of life. I love you, Luka._**

**_Luki, never forget how strong you are. Never forget that big bold gold heart that you have. You are so handsome, and full of life, I love you, Luki._**

**_I love you both, as if you were my own kids._**

**_Love forever,_**

**_Your aunt Kimi_**"

Luka only broke down harder after reading the letter, "KIMI!" Luka screamed, as she held onto the letter, that was now scrunched up in her hand. She cried only harder into her brother. People watched this and cried with the teens. Soon a man with dark black hair walked to them,

"Hello, I'm Iwao." He stated, he was handsome. His smile was soft, but they could tell one thing. He was very rich from the way he was dressed, "I'm here to take you to your new home. My home." He stated, as he now showed them the documents that he was now their legal guardian. Who was Iwao? He was the Godfather of the Mafia. "Don't need to pack your things, I shall buy you new clothes, and everything in between." Iwao stated, he hated that their parents and aunt was killed. His side of the Mafia didn't kill their family, we can say their competition killed Luka and Luki's family, leaving them with nothing but sorrow and pain. He looked towards the twins, "You may want to say your goodbyes." He whispered,

"Wait! You mean not only do I lose my aunt, but I have to lose the love of my fucking life?!" Luka asked in anger, "THIS FUCKING SUCKS!" Luka screamed, she happened to see Miku and Rin who had followed them, "Miku..." Luka whispered, she slowly stood, and walked towards her lover, "I...I am leaving." Luka mustered, "I have to go with my..." Luka came up with a quick lie, "My uncle Iwao. He will be taking Luki and I, far away. Please...I am begging of you. Please wait for me, Miku. I'll come back to you, this I promise." Luka stated, she felt Miku's lips against her own, as she now felt Miku's tears against her face,

"I will always wait for you, Luka-chan. I love you, now, forever, and always." Miku whispered against Luka's lips, as she pressed another kiss against Luka's lips, and then pulled away, "Please...Please come back to me." Miku mustered, and saw Luka nod, "Promise?" Miku asked,

"I promise. I love you, Miku. For now, forever, and always." Luka kissed her one last time, as she watched her brother kiss his girlfriend goodbye. Luka and Luki now walked away from Miku and Rin, and walked to the limo that was waiting for them. Luka held in her hand a trinket that Miku gave her, she wanted to stay, no, she needed to stay. Luka took in a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. They drove for what seemed like hours. And soon Luka's eyes widened to the huge manor that they were now approaching,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Iwao smiled, "Welcome to your new home." He felt the car stop, he watched Luka and Luki get out of the car first, "This your new home. Go pick out a room." Iwao stated,

"Are they going to be okay?" The driver asked,

"What do you think? They have lost their parents, their aunt, and now they even lost the people they were seeing romantically. So you tell me, would you be okay?" Iwao asked, then walked away, to see how the twins were holding up. He knew that they were strong, very strong. But he also knew that this would be hard on them, seeing they would be part of the Mafia family. He sighed, as he now saw what rooms they picked, "Alright, are you two settled in?" He asked, they nodded, but he saw them soon break down crying. He left them alone, that way they could cry, without interruptions. Iwao made sure that Kimi was buried with respect. He was there for the funeral. He had literally adopted the teens. And he was now teaching them how to use a gun. Both Luka and Luki were really good at shooting. But he still felt bad for them, he didn't want to take them away from the very people that they loved, but in order to protect Luka and Luki, he had too. Not only was he protecting them, but also the ones that they loved. He was going to protect Luka and Luki. This was a promise that he made with Akihiko, before he was murdered. And that he was going to find the bastard that killed his friend. Iwao just needed to keep them safe, no matter what. He now looked at the huge portrait that held in place over the stairs, "Who would of thought, that I would be watching over teens..." Iwao thought, he now sighed softly. Surely, they were teens, but teens grow up so fast, right?


	5. If The Shoe Fits

Three years had now passed, in which made the twins sixteen. They had learned more, than most kids would learn. First, they were now very proficient in using a gun, to the point they could shoot in the parts of the body that would either do the most damage, or kill the person. After all, they were now part of the Mafia. They needed those techniques just in case they got in trouble. Iwao now truly loved the twins as if they were his own, "Luka, Luki." Iwao stated, he saw the kids rush to him, "I have got good news for you." Iwao stated,

"What is it?" Luka asked, "Is it a new gun? The one I have is a piece of shit." Luka stated with a sigh soon to follow,

Iwao chuckled, "No, not quite. I got you tutors. They will help with your French and Italian." Iwao stated,

"When the hell are we ever going to use French or Italian?" Luki asked,

"Well, you never know." Iwao snickered, by this time the two very attractive females walked into the room, Luka was paired up with a seventeen year old named, Hikari. Luki was paired with another seventeen year old female named, Izumi, "Now, get to work. I want to see progress soon." He stated, then left the twins to their tutors,

"Hi, I'm..." Hikari was cut off,

"Look, we are here to learn French and Italian. Not to get to each other." Luka rolled her eyes, "Follow." Luka snapped her fingers, and walked Hikari into the study, "We will learn." Luka stated, as she now took a seat at the desk, "Well, what's first? Bonjour?" Luka asked, she watched the female fidget a bit in her seat, Luka now stood, and pulled a chair up next to her. "Alright, sit here." Luka stated, as she looked at the girl, "Well, teacher, teach away." Luka snarled, she awaited as the 'class' now commenced. Luka listened to bits and pieces, she thought this was completely stupid. Luka by this time, had pushed a lot out of her mind. For starters, she made herself forget about Miku. She made herself forget about their first kiss, and their love. She had too, in the Mafia having feelings for someone only got them either killed or brutally beaten. Luka now rested her elbow on the desk, and her jaw took the place on her hand, "Well, that was great. Thank you." Luka slowly stood,

"No, we have just begun, Luka-chan." Hikari stated, "So, sit, and learn. I'm here to teach you. I do need this job." Hikari stated, then readjusted her short skirt, getting more comfortable, Hikari continued on with the lesson. She saw that Luka was annoyed with something, "Alright what is it?" Hikari asked,

"Oh, I don't know, everything." Luka spat out, another thing she had forced herself to forget...Was the death of her family members. Luka and Luki just wanted to forget the pain. Forget everything that they had gone through, she went onto say something but heard a loud crash from another room. Luka immediately stood, and bolted towards the door, she opened the door slowly. Her eyes shot wide, as she saw her brother literally fucking the tutor, "_French has a whole new meaning_." Luka thought, as she shut the door silently. Luka went back to the study with a sigh, she now sat down. And gave Hikari her attention completely.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After the lesson, Luka smirked towards her brother, "So, how was the lesson?" Luka asked,

"I am really liking French." Luki chuckled,

"Yeah, and fucking the tutor, must have made the liking of French grow intensely." Luka stated, "You dirty pervert." Luka stated, as she rolled her eyes, and walked down the stairs to see their 'uncle' waiting for them. Luka and Luki called Iwao their uncle, because they felt as if he was family. And in a way he was, he helped the twins so very much, "Hello, uncle Iwao." Luka smiled,

"Ah, how was the lesson?" Iwao asked,

"Oh, some of us, learned a lot more of the anatomy than the actually language." Luka stated, as she now looked towards Luki with an eerie grin,

"Ahem, it was a good lesson, uncle Iwao." Luki chuckled nervously,

"Good, then they will return tomorrow." Iwao stood, and walked to Luka first then kissed her forehead softly. Then kissed Luki's forehead softly. "Dinner is in fifteen." Iwao stated, then walked away. He loved Luka and Luki. They literally kept him going in this business. But he knew that he would have to pass down the position of the Godfather. In his eyes, Luki was more like a hitman, and Luka would more than likely take over, if he ever died. Once dinner was served by his most trusted butler, Raul. Iwao smiled, "Thank you, Raul." Iwao stated, then watched the male leave, "So, do you two ever miss school?" Iwao asked,

"Eh, not really. We got our tutors, and we know more about the world and books than most kids learn in their entire life." Luka stated, as she took a bite of her food, "This is really good." Luka stated after swallowing her food, she gave a soft smile. As she continued to eat her dinner. Once they were done, they played a board game together. Then lights were out. Luka laid in her bed, and began to dream of random things, mainly of this teal haired girl. She didn't know why she kept dreaming of this female. But she knew that she needed to stop. Luka slowly awoke, and read the clock, "Its only one...Ugh!" Luka sighed, as she slowly slid out of her bed, and walked into her walk in closet. And pulled out an old box. She looked at the pictures of her and her parents. Like said before, she forced herself to forget the scene of blood and carnage. She needed too. She now looked through the pictures, and saw a picture of her and the teal haired girl again, Luka flipped over the picture, "_June 13th_?" Luka thought, as she looked at the year, "_Heh, I was only thirteen. Thirteen year olds, don't know what being in love is. Infatuation is the game, and the game that everyone seems to win, until they are fucked by their lovers. Then game over_." Luka chuckled to her thoughts. She slowly stood, then put the box back, and went back to her bed,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Higher! Higher Luka-chan!" Miku squealed as she was getting pushed on the swing, she loved the breeze against her face as her lover pushed her on the swing, "Oh, oh!" Miku squealed, then heard a thud, she immediately jumped off the swing, "LUKA-CHAN!" Miku screamed, she went to see if she was okay, but instantly was pulled into a soft kiss, Miku giggled ever so softly, "You are so mean, Luka-chan. I thought I had hurt you." Miku pouted ever so cutely,

"Actually, you did hurt me. After all, I was shot pretty far back. I should have...Known getting to close to Miku-chan while she is on a swing only leads to dirt in my hair." Luka teased, but then saw tears rolling down Miku's features, "Miku..." Luka went to touch her,

"Am..Am I that horrible of a person?" Miku asked, she felt Luka wiping away her tears,

"Miku-chan. You are amazing. I was just kidding with you." Luka lowered her eyes, then sighed, "I'm sorry, Miku." She whispered, then felt a soft kiss against her lips,

"It is okay, Luka. Come on. Lets go do something that doesn't involve me swinging and hitting you." Miku now helped her lover up, "OH! There we! A merry-go-around!" Miku stated, and ran with Luka. "Alright, get this thing going and hop on." Miku knew for a fact if she would do this, she would fall straight on her face. She felt the merry-go-around, starting to spin. She grabbed ahold of the bar. Soon she was spinning really fast, everything was spinning and making her dizzy, soon she watched Luka jump on. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Miku squealed, she now felt Luka lay her down on the merry-go-around. They looked up to the sky, and watched the clouds just swish on by. Miku now rested her head on Luka's shoulder, this was a girl she was truly in love with. A girl she never wanted to lose. Miku took Luka's hand into her own, and laced their fingers together, she wanted to tell Luka that she loved her, but didn't know how. Or if now was the right time. Miku just now laid with Luka, and enjoyed her company...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Luka was awoken to an alarm, she groaned as she got up. "Ugh..." Luka thought, as she slid out of bed. She saw Luki standing in her door frame, then was thrown a gun, "What is going on?" Luka asked,

"We have been asked to...Do a hit." Luki stated, "Get dressed and get ready." Luki stated, then went back down the stairs, he was nervous this would be their first hit. And at the age of sixteen, they had seen more death, so why not more? Luki walked towards the car, and saw his sister, he then opened the door for his sister. They got into the car,

"Who is the target?" Luka asked,

"Takamura Jun. He owes us a lot of money and has yet to pay." Luki shrugged, as he looked out the window, Luka and Luki acted like human robots. As if they were completely reprogrammed, to have no emotions. Just the vagueness in their minds. Luki saw the house vastly approaching, he cocked his gun. Then saw Luka do the same thing, "Ready?" Luki asked, Luka smirked then nodded, they got out of the car. Luki took the back entrance, and Luka nonchalantly walked to the front door,

Luka was carrying a couple boxes of cookies, she rang the doorbell. She saw the male appear, "Hi, I was wondering if you were interested in some cookies?" Luka asked,

"No. I am not." Jun replied,

"It wasn't a request." Luka now showed the gun, and walked into the house, "Nice house, Jun." Luka stated, and soon Luki came in from the back, "How do you offered this wonderful house? Do you know how much your owe us?" Luka asked, Jun was in panic mode, he was actually scared of two teens. "I guess we will have to take the money by force. Where is your safe?" Luka asked, she watched him point. She now turned around the male, and put the gun against his back, "Well, open it." Luka stated, as the he turned the dial, both Luka and Luki saw all the money he had stashed. Luka chuckled, then hit the male in the back of the head with the blunt end of her gun, "Well, well. It looks like he was holding out on us, Luki." Luka stated, and watched him nod. They took the money, and Luki came back in, and shot the male in the temple.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Luki walked into the study where their uncle was, "Here ya go, uncle Iwao." Luka stated, then threw the duffel bag onto the desk, "Its all there." Luka smirked, she watched their uncle smile a very pleased smile, they were handed some money,

"Here is your cut." He smiled, "Now, you tutors are here. Go to your lesson." Iwao stated, he now stood and walked out of the study. He led Hikari into the room, "Have fun learning." Iwao stated, and left Luka and Hikari,

"Ready?" Hikari asked, as she now sat down next to Luka. She smiled towards her student, she now began to the lesson,

"Does it ever get boring?" Luka asked now looking at Hikari,

"Does what get boring?" Hikari asked,

"Teaching snot nosed brats their ABCs in another language." Luka stated,

"No, not really." Hikari gasped as she felt Luka's hand on her thigh, "Lu...Luka what are you doing?" Hikari asked,

"I am bored, so I am going to make this less boring." Luka smirked, as her hand slowly cradled Hikari's inner thigh, Luka's hand slowly rose upward, she felt Hikari tremble,

"We can..." Hikari mustered as she grasped the edge of the desk, with a soft moan that fell from her lips, "Lu...Luka...Don't..." Hikari whispered, her face became bright red,

"Don't what?" Luka asked,

"This..." Hikari felt her spot being rubbed softly, "Luk...Luka please...Let...Lets...Con..." Hikari was now moaning a little more,

"But you are the tutor. You shouldn't tell me to stop." Luka grinned mischievously, as she slowly inserted two fingers into Hikari's already wanting pussy. She felt Hikari jolt against her fingers, "How would I say...Damn you're wet in French?" Luka asked,

Hikari gasped as she began to rock her hips against Luka's fingers, "Ah...Ah..." Hikari moaned, then finally answered the question, but struggling, "Merde, vous êtes mouillé." Hikari mustered, as she moaned a little louder, as she felt Luka's fingers slide deeper into her soaking pussy,

"Hmm, I like that." Luka grinned, the moaning was music against her ears. And watched Hikari fidget beneath her touch, just made her smile even more. "Hmm, you know you are quite sexy when your face goes beet red." Luka teased, as she felt her hand being grabbed,

"De...Deeper...Luka..." Hikari moaned,

"I don't think that is French." Luka grinned, as she slowly began to pull her fingers out of her tutor's pussy,

Hikari gasped as she felt Luka starting to pull out, "Plus profond, s'il vous plaît." Hikari mustered, as she leaned over and kissed Luka's lips, "It means, deeper please." Hikari whispered against Luka's lips, she moaned again as she felt Luka's fingers plunge deeper into her pussy, "Oh...Oh...Luka..." Hikari continued to rock her hips against Luka's fingers, she was gripping Luka's hand to keep her in place, Hikari rocked her hips harder and faster against Luka's fingers, she gasped loudly, as she released her juices against Luka's fingers, "Th..That was amazing.." Hikari mustered, as she took in a deep breath, as she went back to the lesson. She never really had that many orgasms, in one shot. She now watched Luka lick away her sin, "Ahem, shall we continue?" Hikari asked,

"Your the teacher." Luka grinned, as she went back to learning French. She not once let the twisted grin leave her lips, Luka learned a lot that day. She actually did. Luka smirked when Hikari stood, "Thanks for the lesson, Hikari." Luka stated, "Will you be back tomorrow?" Luka asked, then watched Hikari nod, "Okay, cool. Ta Ta." Luka stated, then stood and walked out of the study, which now smelt of sex. Luka walked out to see Luki, and grinned towards him,

"Did you?" Luki asked, and watched Luka nod, "Who is the dirty pervert now?" Luki asked with a chuckle, then walked with his sister downstairs to eat dinner with their uncle, Luki looked towards Luka, with a very twisted smile, he loved the fact that his sister called him out, and now he could turn the tables, "So, how was the lesson?" Luki asked,

"It was really good. I learned a lot." Luka murmured and went back to eating. Today's lesson was interesting to say the lease. Luka just remained silent during the meal. The twins were excelling through their studies, in a different way. But that didn't matter. Luka couldn't get her mind from slipping back to the teal haired girl. And in fact, now she found herself disgusted with herself for what she had done with Hikari. She still had her Virginity intact, but every time she tried to forget the teal haired girl, her mind would crumble, and memories would flash before her, "_I need to forget her! FORGET HER_!" Luka thought, she knew deep down she wouldn't be able to forget her. No matter how hard she tried.


	6. First Come, First Serve

Miku by this time was sixteen, like Rin and Len. Miku sighed heavily as she looked towards Rin, "Why is it so hard?" Miku asked,

"Why is what so hard?" Rin asked,

"Being away from Luka. I know she has been gone for three years, but I can't help but think about her, ALL the time. I keep wondering if she is thinking about me as well..." Miku mustered, "Rin, will it ever get better?" Miku asked,

"Look, Miku, I keep thinking about Luki all the time as well. There is something about that sexy pink hair." Rin chuckled,

"What about sexy pink hair?" Len asked,

"Oh, just talking about Luka and Luki." Rin replied,

"Still? Maybe you two should move on. I bet they have. It has been what? Three years." Len stated,

"I am not giving up on, Luka. She promised that she would come back for me. And I promised that I would wait for her. I call us on break for right now. But I will be damned to give up on, Luka-chan." Miku stated,

"Oh, Miku, said a swear!" Len teased Miku, then was punched in the arm, "That hurt!" Len whined, then saw Kaito walking towards them,

"So, Miku, when will you say yes to my offer?" Kaito asked, in his cool voice,

"Uh, never." Miku now began to walk away,

"God, that pink haired bitch has been gone for how fucking long? Three years?! Get over her. Shit, get with someone that isn't a shadow. Its sort of sickening." Kaito stated, then felt a slap against his cheek,

"Leave me the hell alone, Kaito. Go and get your dick wet in Meiko's pussy. I will never go out with you. I will never look at you, as if I want you. My heart belongs to Luka, and Luka alone. So do the world a favor, and go fuck yourself." Miku stated in a rather annoyed tone, then walked away to go to her class. Miku walked into the classroom, and sat down. She now was daydreaming of what things would be like if Luka would have actually stayed,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miku smiled towards Luka, who now came up to her. "Luka-chan, how was class?" Miku asked,

"Eh, it was class." Luka chuckled, as she leaned in but was stopped and heard a giggle,

"No way. I want to know how class was." Miku giggled,

"It was boring. I couldn't be with my girl. Is that better?" Luka asked, then felt Miku's arms wrap around her neck, she now pressed a kiss against Miku's lips, "Mmm, that never gets old." Luka whispered against Miku's lips, "I love you." Luka stated,

"I love you too, Luka." Miku stated, as they walked hand in hand to the lunch room, "So, tell me, what do you have planned after school?" Miku asked, as she bit down on her bottom lip, "Please tell me you are actually coming over to study." Miku thought,

"Well, I thought I would drop by, and study with you. And actually study. If I don't get my grades up, thats it, I'm kicked off the swimming team." Luka stated,

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Miku asked, "I rather like seeing you all wet." Miku winked, as she now kissed Luka softly, she now sat down with Len, Luki, and Rin. She watched Luki and Rin kissing, "So, what are your plans, Luki and Rin?" Miku asked, her fingers were intertwined with Luka's as they sat there laughing and talking. She heard the plans that Luki and Rin were going to the park, Miku now leaned against the pink haired girl's shoulder. They were so deeply in love, they had been together for three years now. And so had Luki and Rin.

"So, Miku and Luka, what are your plans?" Rin asked,

"Luka is coming over to study." Miku smiled,

"Okay, when you say study, do you mean sucking at each other's tongue, or give each other an oral exam?" Rin laughed, but whined when she felt her shin get kicked, "What the hell was that for?!" Rin asked,

"You know why." Luka stated with a chuckle, they heard the bell ring. Luka stood, then kissed Miku, "I love you." She stated, before heading to her class...

"Hatsune Miku...HATSUNE MIKU!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miku suddenly awoke from her daydream, "Yes, Mrs. Yamamoto?" Miku asked,

"Would you like to tell the class what the answer is?" Mrs. Yamamoto asked,

"Its four." Miku whispered, as she now sighed heavily,

"That is correct." The teacher replied, then went back to the lesson.

Miku just wanted to daydream, if this meant Luka was with her. She would gladly accept never waking up again. Miku heard the bell ring, she got up and walked to her locker, she now banged her head against the locker,

"Why so glum?" Meiko asked,

"I miss her, every single day." Miku mustered,

"Who? Luka?" Meiko asked, just making sure, that she was right,

"Yes, Luka. Its hard being away from her, Meiko." Miku replied, "I just want and need her so bad. I hate this waiting game. But I know I need too, because when we meet again, it'll be magical." Miku stated, with a soft yet teary smile, she felt the embrace from Meiko.

"Cheer up, kid. I'm sure she is thinking about you." Meiko smiled, as she now walked with her friend to their next class that they had with each other, "_Oh, Luka, where are you? And when will you come your damsel in distress?_" Meiko asked herself in her thoughts,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miku sighed as she walked into her house, "Konbanwa!" Miku announced herself, as she walked into the house more. She saw her mother, "Mom, what's wrong?" Miku asked,

"Watch." Rika stated, as she pointed to the television,

"Takamura Jun, was found dead in his house. He was shot in the head, apparently after a robbing that had seemed to go horribly wrong. There are no leads on who or why someone would want to kill this innocent man. More of this story at ten."

"He was our neighbor for years, why would anyone want to kill him?" Rika asked,

"I am not sure, mom. Maybe for money. That guy was loaded." Miku stated, then sighed, "So, what now? Heavy lock down on our house?" Miku asked,

"You bet your sorry ass, we will be getting a better system. I'll be damned to see anything happen to my daughter." Rika stated, "Oh, by the way, you got a letter in the mail. What I found odd, is that there is no return address. So, I want to be there when you open it, to make sure that there is no funny business." Rika stated, she walked in with her daughter, and saw her open the letter, "Alright...I'll leave you to read it." Rika walked out, and immediately Miku began to read the letter,

"_Dear Miku, _

_I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you. Or kept in contact with you in three years. Its just not safe, believe, its not safe. I know you'll not understand what I mean. That is why, for now, I need to keep my distance away from you. Please, Miku, keep waiting for me. I promise that I'll come for you, in due time. When its safe. I need to protect you, as I need to protect myself. Do you remember how we first met? And the argument we had? I do. And that was when I seriously had the hugest crush on you. I know it seems weird that an argument, would make me fall for you. Even at nine, I wanted to be with you. Heh, funny how years have passed us by. But my love for you? My love is still strong, and keeps growing. I love you, Miku. Please don't forget me._

_Love always, _

_Megurine Luka_"

Miku almost wanted to break down and cry, when she read the letter. She knew that Luka was thinking about her, which only made her think about Luka and their explosive time when they would get back together. Miku took in a deep breath, as she could literally smell the perfume that Luka would wear. She was ready to see her, but she didn't understand what she meant by 'its not safe'. Miku smiled just reading the words 'I love you'. Miku pressed the letter to her chest, she couldn't wait, and soon.. Miku would become huge, in a different way. Especially, when a company like Crypton is interested in the teal haired girl.


	7. An Illusion Or A Dream Come True?

Another three years had passed, Miku was now nineteen. She stayed straight with her promise, and waited for Luka. And she knew that seeing they were on break, Miku could see someone else. But her heart belonged to the pink haired babe. Miku had grown up very well. She was even more beautiful than she was six years before. Miku sighed softly, as she was now getting ready to audition, for a company named Crypton. She was excited but nervous as well. She saw the male walk out,

"_Hello, my name is Masumoto, and you must be Hatsune Miku_." He smiled, "_Are you ready_?" He asked,

"M..More than I'll ever be." Miku mustered, as she walked into the sound booth and began to sing. Her voice was like an angel, as she continued to sing softly. Her voice was just so very amazing. Miku was told to stop, and immediately stopped,

"_Miku, your voice is amazing. And I really don't need to hear anymore. Come into my office and sign the contract. You are now a Vocaloid_." He stated with a smile, he walked into his office, and soon Miku had followed him, "_Sign here, and initial here_." He pointed the spots out, he watched Miku sign away, not knowing that she was in this for the next ten years, "_Welcome to Crypton_." Masumoto stated, "_You'll be working with other people that I just hired; Meiko, Kaito, Rin and Len_." He stated, he heard a snarl, "Is something wrong?" he asked,

"Yeah...The name Kaito." Miku mustered beneath her breath, "Bu...But I'll play nice with the blue haired bastard." Miku whispered, he heard the older man chuckle,

"_I like that sort of fire in someone. Well, once again welcome to Crypton_." Masumoto stated, then left Miku to her own devices.

Miku now wandered the huge building, she knew that she would be living in the building. But there was an upside to this. She was living with Rin, Len and Meiko. One person she could do without, was Kaito. Miku saw Rin ran towards her,

"MIKU-CHAN!" Rin giggled as she literally pounced the new diva to the floor, and smiled, "I am so happy that you are a Vocaloid." Rin stated with a bright smile,

"Yes, so am I...But Rin...I can't breathe..." Miku mustered,

"Oh...Sorry." Rin got off the teal haired diva, "So, are you excited?" Rin asked,

"It would be better if I could tell Luka the news." Miku mustered, she sighed then went to find her room. She saw this huge star with number one. Miku walked inside into her room, then sighed once again. She lowered herself against the bed, and closed her eyes, and began to dream of Luka and their plans,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They were beneath the stars, on the hood of Miku mother's car. "Luka, where do you see yourself in ten years?" Miku asked,

"Hmm, well, for starters. I see myself still with you. We are married. We are living in this huge house! With a beautiful lawn. But the most important part, you and I are married." Luka smiled, then felt Miku rest her head on her shoulder, "Okay my turn. If you could have one wish, what would it be?" Luka asked,

"To have this moment last forever. With just us, you and I." Miku whispered, "Luka, every moment we are together, I just feel absolutely amazing." Miku continued on, "I know we are only thirteen, but this is something that feels completely right. I feel like I can be myself around you. And no matter what, I will always have my heart be belonged by you." Miku stated, she knew that those words were telling Luka that she is in love with her, "Okay, next question, what is your biggest fear?" Miku asked,

"Well, before you, it was spiders." Luka chuckled, then began to continue on, "But my biggest fear is losing you." Luka mustered, she now propped herself up on her elbow, she slowly moved a strand of hair out of Miku's face, then leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met softly, as she slowly let her tongue enter Miku's mouth, their tongues made love in each other's mouth. Luka's fingers run up and down Miku's curves, she felt Miku's body quake, as their kiss only intensified. Soon Luka pulled away and looked into Miku's eyes, "Never leave me." Luka mustered as tears now slowly began to fill the rim of her eyes,

"Luka, I could never leave you. Without killing myself in the process. You are the reason I breathe. I know why we fell for each other. And I never want to lose that feeling, ever." Miku whispered, her hand softly rested against Luka's neck, and soon their lips once again crashed against each other, as their kiss only deepened, Miku was truly in love with Luka, and Luka was truly in love with Miku,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miku began to cry, she went and looked through her belongings, that was brought to her as she was sleeping. She found the one piece paper that she continued to read over and over again, "_I miss you! Luka_..._PLEASE COME TO ME_!" Miku screamed in her thoughts, "_Please_.._Baby_..._Please_..._Luka_..._I love you so very much_." Miku thought, as she clutched onto the only piece that she had left of Luka. Miku then immediately felt her eyes widened. She ran to a suitcase, and began to rummage through the clothing. She saw something fly out, she walked towards the piece. She had remembered that Luka had given her a trinket to remember her by. "_There it is_..." Miku thought, as she gripped the trinket in her hand, Miku then heard a knock at the door, "Come in." Miku whispered, she now saw Rin,

"You know...If you are going to impress anyone, you might want to clean up the mess." Rin teased, "Anyway, we have to rehearse." Rin stated, "Well, tomorrow. I had to tell you. But yeah, get some rest. And see you in the AM." Rin stated, as she walked away then shut the door behind her, "_Oh, Luka, please come back. Miku is losing her fucking mind_." Rin thought to herself, Rin went to her room, and she now found herself thinking about Luki, she slowly rolled over, and literally cried herself to sleep. Rin missed Luki so very much, but she stayed busy, to not think of him. But seeing Miku break down, only now made herself break down.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miku yawned as she heard her alarm clock going off, she slowly got out of bed. She immediately went to the bathroom, and showered and got ready. Miku walked to the elevator once she was ready. She then went into the sound booth. And began to sing her lungs out. Everyone in the studio, was jamming out to Miku's voice, but everything stopped, when she heard Masumoto screaming,

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU SOLD THE COMPANY_?!" Masumoto screamed into the phone,

"**I had too, I am sorry, I couldn't afford it anymore. I mean I am happy that you found some kids to sing for you.**" The male stated into the phone, "**But you have to see where I am coming from, I need profits, not promises**." He stated, "**So, the new owner will be there very soon. Her name is Megurine Luka. She now owns the business. You will still be the manager of course, but no longer the top dog. I hope you understand**." He stated,

"_YEAH! I FUCKING UNDERSTAND! YOU FUCKING SOLD US OUT_!" Masumoto screamed once again,

"**Calm down, or I'll fire you. Listen, Masumoto, I know that you love the business, and you were looking forward to owning the business here soon. However, I can't do that. All because, again, I need profits. Not promises. And your not cutting it. So do tell your new recruits**." He stated, "**Now, that is all I have to say, have a good day**." He stated, then hung up the phone,

Masumoto immediately threw his phone hard, and breaking the phone into pieces, "_ALL VOCALOIDS! GET YOUR ASS IN THE MEETING ROOM_!" He yelled, he was so very pissed,

Everyone was now in the room, "What's going on, Masumoto-san?" Len asked,

"_It seems the company was sold out beneath me. And without my know how. So with that said, in a few minutes we will be meeting the new owner. I hear she is just simply amazing. But I guess we will have to find out. I am sorry. I do not really know what she is like. So yeah_." Masumoto stated,

"What's her name?" Miku asked, and soon everyone was stunned when they saw the pink haired female walk in,

"Megurine Luka." Luka stated, "I will be taking over the company as of now." Luka stated, then gulped when she saw her old flame, "Enjoy your day off." Luka now turned on her heel and headed towards her office,

"Th..That was Luka...Wasn't it?!" Miku asked looking at the others,

"Y...Yes." They all stated in unison, they now plugged their ears as Miku squealed loudly, Rin now was shocked to see who came in next, he was too be the Vice CEO, and who walked into the room next? Luki.

"Lu...Luki?" Rin asked, she saw him smile softly at her,

"Hi, Rin." Luki smiled, as he now walked away and headed up to the top floor to talk too Luka. Things were now looking up, at least for one Vocaloid. The other? Well, she would be stunned with the very cold shoulder that she was about to receive.


	8. Ave Maria

**ATTENTION: The Darkness Of Sorrow, is written by me.**

Luka and Luki were in very fancy clothes. Luka was in a black tuxedo, with blood red trim. She wore a jacket with a tail. Beneath the coat was a blood red vest, and beneath the vest she wore a white button up shirt. And Luki, wore a black tuxedo with a soft blue trim. He too wore a jacket with a tail, beneath the jacket was a soft blue vest, and he also wore a white button up shirt. Why were they dressed so fancy? Because they were at the opening of their Opera House. The Opera House was large, inside, the pillars were made of marble. The floor was white marble. Even the bathrooms were just breath taking. With paintings of Leonardo do Vinci works. Luka and Luki smiled gently, "I do believe this is quite a turn out." Luka stated with a very soft smile,

"You are right, Luka. Quite a turn out." Luki stated, there was at least over fifty thousand people that showed up to the opening of the Opera House, and for the first Opera that would be premiering there on this beautiful starlit night, "Well, shall we go in?" Luki asked, both him and his sister walked in, and Luka stood before everyone,

"Welcome one and all. To this find attraction. Of love, betrayal, and dreams. This is the first Opera within this beautiful Opera House, I do hope that you find yourselves comfortable during the performance." Luka stated with a warm smile, she rose her wine glass, took a sip of the Merlot. At the age of sixteen, and she was drinking. How amazing that was. Luka smiled, as she now walked up to the balcony seat and sat down next to her brother, she was rather happy, she was a little disappointed that Iwao couldn't show up, he apparently had a huge investment deal, that was to go underway, Luka now listened to the beautiful voice of the female, she now closed her eyes, and saw something beautiful, though the words weren't of happiness,

"_**For I await in thy darkness**_  
_**Does thou not see the light?**_  
_**I, yet scream**_  
_**Please come and save me**_

_**I whisper in the night, like a mirrored shadow**_  
_**Call upon thy broken heart**_  
_**Though I must suffer**_  
_**I will take upon my flesh and rip away they sin**_

_**Ave Maria**_  
_**Ave Maria**_

_**There is no time, but upon the hour glass**_  
_**Scream my child, one says**_  
_**And does thou wish to see me cry?**_  
_**Dream sweetly, dear child**_

_**Whispers in the wind,**_  
_**Shall I not see nor hear?**_  
_**Cries into the night**_  
_**Oh, save me. Oh, save me**_

_**Ave Maria**_  
_**Ave Maria**_

_**Let not this pain suffer in agony**_  
_**But I say REJOICEEE**_  
_**As the pain slowly fades away**_  
_**From thy broken heart**_

_**Dream sweetly**_  
_**Dream sweetly, my dear child**_  
_**For I can only give upon my heart**_  
_**Sweet dreams my sweet child**_

_**Ave Maria**_  
_**Ave Maria**_"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

During the same time the song was playing, much like a movie, the police were banging at Iwao's door. He sat there in the parlor, with a glass of wine in one hand, and a book in the other. The police began to search the house, Iwao knew that this was the time, the moment of his death. He would get shot, and he would die after.

"Clear." A police officer stated, as they continued to search all of the rooms in the giant manor, "Clear. Shit, where the fuck is he?!" The lead detective asked, he now saw a light coming beneath a door, as he got closer, he now heard the soft tones of 'Ave Maria', playing, he slowly slid opened the door, "Sato Iwao, we have a warrant for your arrest. Put your hands up where I can see them! NOW!" He demanded,

Iwao slowly sat down the wine glass, and then the book. His hands were up in the air. He smiled softly towards the cops, "Let me get something from my pocket in my jacket." He stated,

"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" He yelled, but Iwao continued to move his right hand into his left pocket in his jacket, soon shots were fired. A loud noise echoed through the room, the detective put away his gun. What he found in the male's jacket was a letter addressed to his 'children' Luka and Luki. The detective felt his heart break, "I just killed a man with no weapon..." He thought, he now called the death in. Soon the EMTs were there, they slowly put him in a black body bag, and zipped the black bag up. The detective watched this, as he watched them push Iwao out on a stretcher, "How do you tell two kids that their father is dead?" He thought to himself not knowing the truth, that Luka and Luki were actually adopted by Iwao. He now felt how heavy the envelope was. He took no heed to the weight, this wasn't his place to open the letter. He sighed, then rested the envelope on the table, and awaited for Luka and Luki to return,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Applause was heard through the entire Opera House, even a standing ovation took place, "That was really good." Luka stated with a soft smile, she now turned on her heel. Luka and Luki went down to talk to the Opera singers, "You performed so very well." Luka stated with a very warm smile,

"Thank you, my dear. And than you, for this wonderful Opera House. It's quite beautiful." One of the Opera singers stated,

"I, thank you, for such kind words. And I wish to say you're welcome. I do hope that you will return again." Luka smiled, then bowed her head and left them in peace, "Shall we go home, brother?" Luka asked,

"Yes, I'm exhausted." Luki stated, they walked to the Rolls-Royce that happened to be waiting for them. Luki let his sister enter first, and then he followed. They smiled and talked about the performance, and couldn't wait to tell their uncle Iwao about the beautiful performance. But that wouldn't happen. Why did death surround the twins? Once at the manor, they looked towards the cop car, "_Why is that there_?" Luki thought, and Luka thought the same thing. Luka and Luki entered the house to see a police officer sitting there,

"Are you Luka and Luki?" He asked, he watched them both nod, "You should sit down." He stated, he then watched the twins sit, "I do not know how to tell you this. But your father, Iwao, is dead." He whispered, he didn't want them to know that he was the reason for Iwao's death, "He had left this for you." He stated, and handed them the letter, "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me." He now handed them his card, and left the twins. Once at his car, he drove off,

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luka immediately ripped open the envelope, she watched a ring fall out. Luki now picked up the ring, and now they began to read the letter,

"_To Luka and Luki,_

_I am sorry to say this, but if you are reading this, then it means I am no longer alive. More than likely I was shot, and killed. A good way to go out, huh? A quick and painless death. I wish to start off by this, I'm glad that I met you, and I got to know you both. I had been very close to your father, Akihiko. And your mother, Amaya for several years. They were like a brother and sister to me. So, I always saw myself as your uncle. I saw how strong you two were, when everything seemed bleak and heartbreaking, you two, stayed strong. Though I did see some breaking in you, you two managed to continue on, and not give up. And that made me strong, I took you in, to protect you. But I see that it wasn't you two that needed protecting, but myself. Never in a million years, would I have thought that two teenagers, could fight, and carry on. After losing your parents and your aunt, I would have given up. But not you, Luka nor you, Luki. I am truly proud to know you two, and to know how much you have grown. You two are what makes this world strong. And I'll never forget you, and the amazing strength that you two have._

_Now, sadly, to business. I do need for you two understand, with my death, I have to pick a successor, and you are probably think, Jimmy will take over. No, he is dead, unfortunately. I had to look past what was right and what was wrong. First, and foremost, Luki. I wish to apologize to you now. You see, I always saw you as a right hand man. You are better taking orders, than giving them. Its not a bad quality at all, just means that you like to make sure people are protected, than watching them fall. And even if they fall, I do know that you will be there to help them up again, and walk them to their destination. Even if at times you'll have to carry them. This is why I chose you to become the right hand man. _

_Luka, you are now wondering, if Luki is the right hand man. Who will be taking the leadership of the house? That is why their is a ring within this envelope. Its for you. You will be the new Godfather, or you can call yourself the Godmother. Whatever suits your needs. Luka, I picked you, because you are one strong woman. You can give out orders, like no one's business. And I know that your brother will understand this. He is probably nodding along to the letter as you two read this. Luka, do not forget how strong you are, and you will take the house to places, that myself, couldn't do. _

_Now, I must close this letter, you are like my children, and always will be. I do wish only the best for you two. And I hope that life takes you two, to new horizons. Just remember three things: _

_You are strong_  
_No one can stop the force you two have_  
_Finally, you are loved_

_I love you both, please remember this, _

_Sato Iwao_"

Luka now looked at Luki, "Why me?" Luka asked, as she read the part over and over again. She now took the ring and slid the metal down her middle finger. Luka sighed softly, "You will protect me, right?" Luka asked now looking at her twin,

"Of course, Luka. You are not only my sister, but my boss." Luki chuckled, as he reread the letter. They did begin to cry, but soon they stopped. They knew that Iwao just like the rest would be watching over them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Everyone gathered around the gravesite, Luka was wearing a very beautiful black dress. She even wore black heels, black gloves. But she wore a black veil that covered her face. In her hand, she held a single black rose and a single red rose. She now watched Iwao's body descend in the coffin into the earth. Both Luka and Luki didn't really speak, they couldn't, for of course they were crying. Slowly Luka released the roses against the coffin, and the roses were buried with Iwao. She now looked towards the people that were beneath her, they all knew that Luka was their boss now, and they were going to listen to her. And not hesitate to protect her. Things were going to change for the now nineteen year old. She was going to take over a business to where she would be very, oh so very close to the teal haired girl. For she is now the President of Crypton. Oh, how things were starting to change for not only the pink haired girl, but the teal haired girl as well.


	9. The Perfect Liar

Luka was in her office, then saw her brother enter, "Is it bad that a Mafia leader just took over a huge corporation?" Luka asked,

"Not really, it keeps your status running high." Luki chuckled, "Just think about it differently, though." Luki began, "First we went from rags to riches." Luki stated with a warm smile, "And believe me...I miss the rags." Luki laughed, then sat down on the leather sofa, and propped his feet on the table, "I saw how you looked at Miku. I knew you hadn't forgotten her!" Luki exclaimed,

"And this means what? That I am supposed to just continue from what we had when we were thirteen?" Luka asked, "We aren't kids anymore, Luki. We are nineteen years old. And its time we acted like it." Luka sighed, then pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Right. Luka, we acted like we were in our twenties when we were fucking nine. Come on. Shit, look at what we lost. We lost our parents, our aunt, our uncle. And we lost the loves our lives. I am going tell Rin...I am not a virgin anymore, and I lost it too a tutor. I am not going to hide in the shadows anymore. I am sort of sick and tired of it. Luka, you are the Mob Boss, and guess what?! No one cares. You are pretty much the big cheese. You went from nothing, to something. Its the same way with me. And I'm not going to sit around, pissing around and crying over old sour milk. God, Luka. I knew that this would happen. You would be the one who would fall. And I would be the one who would stand strong. I'm not letting Rin go again. I had to leave her once, and this is my second fucking chance, and I swear I am going to take it. When will you finally let yourself have something good happen?!" Luki asked, then brought his feet to the floor, "I love you, Luka, I do. But I've had enough of living in depression. Finally, I can smile, why? Because I can be around Rin. And that makes me happy." Luki now walked to the door, "Maybe its time for you to be happy again." Luki stated, then walked out and left Luka to her thoughts,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luki was now down stairs with the others, and this included Miku, "How is everyone?" He asked, with a tender smile. Luki was even more handsome before, his voice was rather deep. But he still retained his short shaggy pink tresses,

"I am great...I just never thought I would see you again." Rin whispered, "I...I mean...How..Hav..." Rin was cut off,

"How have I been?" Luki asked,

"Yes.." Rin mustered,

"I have been on a roller coaster." Luki chuckled, "But other than that pretty good. Luka and I went literally from rags to riches." Luki sighed, "But at what price?" He asked softly, "Being this rich, is fun...I guess. Money just sucks though, it doesn't buy happiness and never will." Luki mustered, he now felt Rin leaning on him, he now sighed. "Rin, we need to talk." Luki now took Rin's hand walked to a place where they could be alone, Luki now became silent,

"Luki...You are scaring me...What is it?" Rin asked,

"Do you want me back?" Luki asked,

"More than anything!" Rin exclaimed, then went to hug him, but he pulled away, "Luki..." Rin whispered,

"Then you need to know, I'm no longer a Virgin. I sort...Of...Well..." Luki rubbed the back of his neck, "I lost my Virginity to a girl that was tutoring me..." Luki sighed, "I was sixte..." He was cut off, with a soft kiss on his lips,

"Luki, I don't care, truly I don't. That is the past, this is now. So, please stop. This heart never stopped beating for you." Rin blushed, as she now leaned upward and kissed the taller male, Rin slowly wrapped her arms around Luki's neck, she felt Luki pull away,

"Then will you be my girl again?" Luki asked,

"I never thought you would ask. And my answer is yes. I love you, Luki." Rin stated,

"I love you too, Rin." Luki now walked hand in hand with Rin back to the group,

"Well, that was fast making up." Len stated, then watched his twin sister blush uncontrollably, "So, are you and Luka back for good?" Len asked,

"Yes." Was Luki's only reply,

"Good, because my sister wouldn't stop crying. She missed you, a lot." Len mustered,

"I'll second that motion." Meiko stated, she now looked towards Miku, "Miku, shouldn't you be trying to rekindle things with Luka?" Meiko asked, she now watched Miku stand and head for the elevator, "Luki, Luka still does love Miku, right?" Meiko asked,

"She loves Miku more than anything. But don't be surprised when she becomes the perfect liar, and pretends to not remember Miku. She is doing this to protect her." Luki stated, as he now sighed heavily, hoping that Luka isn't too harsh on the teal haired diva,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luka now heard a knock on her door, "Come in." Luka stated, as she now looked up from her papers and saw Miku, "Yes? May I help you?" Luka asked now looking at Miku,

"Luka...I..." Miku now walked over to Luka, "I...I can't believe you are here..." Miku mustered, then lowered her eyes,

"And you can't believe this, why?" Luka asked,

"Because its been six years...Six years since we saw each other." Miku mustered, she then heard a snicker,

"Hatsune Miku, is it?" Luka asked, "Look, I'm not into reminiscing. I'm a woman of what's happening now. I'm sorry. Please enjoy your day off." Luka stated,

Miku felt her heart break into million pieces, "So that's it...Everything we had...Is done..." Miku mustered, "I...I waited for you. I WAITED FOR YOU!" Miku yelled and ran towards the door, "Why did I even wait for you?" Miku asked, then went to turn the doorknob,

"Have a good day, Hatsune Miku." Luka stated, and once Miku left the room, "_No_..._I loved that you waited for me_." Luka thought then lowered her head, then began to cry ever so hard. She needed to tell Miku the truth, but how? That wouldn't be easy at all. She couldn't just walk up to Miku, and tell her she was the new Mob Boss. Who just blurts that out? Luka sighed, as she wiped away her tears, "_Be strong, Luka. B_..." Luka sighed within her thoughts, "_I can't be strong without her, I never really was. She gave me strength all the time_..._And now I'm pushing her away_..._Again_." Luka thought, then felt the tears slowly form back into her eyes, and soon the tears were now falling.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Everyone watched Miku run past them crying, Meiko stood and immediately walked to the elevator and pressed the button. Soon she was on top floor. She didn't bother to knock, and what she saw, just showed that Luka was truly and deeply in love with Miku. She too was crying, she saw Luka now look at her,

"Meiko, what did you need?" Luka asked, wiping away her tears,

"You and Miku back together." Meiko stated, "She..." She was now cut off,

"You really think its that easy?!" Luka was now standing, "DO YOU?!" Luka asked angrily, "Its not!" Luka now was in Meiko's face,

"What the hell happened to the girl that loved Miku?!" Meiko asked now standing her ground,

"I could ask the same question to the bitch that poured chocolate milk over my head!" Luka now covered her mouth,

"Y...You do remember!" Meiko now began to push Luka's buttons, "Why can't you be with her?!" Meiko asked, "I am not fucking leaving until I get a fucking answer! I don't care, fucking fire me. I want to know the fucking truth, Luka!" Meiko now had Luka in a corner,

Luka sighed softly, "Do you remember the day, I left? A guy named Iwao took my brother and I..." Luka whispered,

"Yes, I remember you leaving. Miku mentioned she saw a male with black hair taking you away." Meiko stated,

"You won't believe it. Even if it is the truth." Luka mustered, she now had her arms crossed over her body, "Iwao was the Mob Boss, the Godfather...Whatever you want to call it...He was the Godfather of the Mafia. It turns out, he was trying to protect us." Luka took in a deep breath, "Look, Meiko. I'm not proud of myself. When I was gone, I have killed someone. I'm..." Luka now turned and looked out the window, "I am now the Godfather of the Mafia. And the reason Miku and I can't get back together, they will come and kill her. And I'm not losing someone else I love." Luka was expecting laughter, but Meiko believed every single word, "This is where you laugh." She whispered,

"I can't...Because I know its the truth. You have never once lied in your life. But can't you be with her in secret?" Meiko asked, "She has been waiting for you, for a very long time." Meiko mustered,

"Yeah, well, I did something stupid when I was sixteen. I sort of finger fucked my tutor. Of course, she didn't return the fucking. So, in all, I'm still a Virgin." Luka mustered,

"WHO CARES! I doubt Miku will care! She fucking loves you, Luka! Please get your fucking head out of your fucking ass." Meiko stated in anger, "Join us, when you have a clear head on your fucking shoulders." Meiko turned on her heel,

"Meiko, tell Miku, I need to see her. Now." Luka stated, without looking at the short brunette diva.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After hearing that Luka wanted to see her, Miku went up to her office. She saw Luka standing in front of the window, and in the reflection she saw Luka crying, "Luka..." Miku whispered,

"Do you remember that letter I sent to you, when we were sixteen?" Luka asked,

Miku's eyes shot wide, "She...Does remember me!" Miku thought, but then focused to the answer of the question, "Yes." Miku replied,

"Do you remember that I wrote I want to keep you safe?" Luka asked,

"Yes." Miku replied,

"Do you remember that male that took Luki and I away?" Luka asked, then she heard another 'yes'. "There is a reason, I wanted...Rather needed to keep you safe. Iwao, was his name. And he was the Godfather..." Luka sighed, "I doubt you'll believe me. But he was the Godfather of the Mafia. I got myself into some deep shit, Miku. I have killed someone. Of course...It was never brought up. Because they had found out that we was robbed, and he ended up writing a letter that he asked for this. And he actually claimed that he wanted to die." Luka then took in a deep breath, "Miku..." Luka now sighed again, "I also did something stupid when I was sixteen...I had this French tutor, and I sort...Of fingered her. But she never fingered me." Luka then let her eyes fall to the floor, "Now, if you..." Luka now saw Miku standing next to her,

"Luka, that was a long time ago. But you keep avoiding why...You need to keep me safe." Miku now saw Luka staring at her, Miku remembered those beautiful blue eyes, their eyes connected, and yet Miku was searching Luka's eyes for the answer,

"Miku...I am the new Godfather of the Mafia." Luka stated, she watched Miku go wide eyed, "This is..." Luka was cut off with a kiss upon her lips,

"Why can't we keep the relationship a secret?" Miku asked, "We can still be together. But at night when everyone is asleep, we can come out of hiding, and hold each other. Luka...I love you! And that love..." Miku was cut off now, as she felt Luka's lips against her own, she slowly let her arms wrap around the pink haired girl's neck. Soon Miku let her tongue enter Luka's mouth, and slowly Miku wrapped her tongue around Luka's, and began to suck against Luka's pink muscle, she felt herself being brought to the sofa. As they sat down. Miku broke away from the kiss, and slowly slid into Luka's lap, and leaned in and kissed her. She slowly pulled away, "I love you, Luka." Miku whispered, she felt Luka's hands hold her in place,

"I love you too, Miku." Luka asked, as she now leaned upward and kissed Miku softly, Luka felt Miku lean into her, "So, can you keep this a secret? Us, I mean." Luka mustered,

"Yes, I can. As long as I am with you." Miku whispered, as she now leaned into Luka's neck. Everything was getting back to normal. Just one more thing, protection. Luki was now out to protect Rin. Luka was now out to protect Miku. And they would be damned to lose them again. Luka would do anything to keep the girl she loved protected. Luka sincerely loved Miku, and she knew that she needed to protect her at all costs. But she was happy that her and Miku were back together, after six years, this was probably the best feeling ever for the pink haired Mafia boss. Time for a new start, a better start...A happier start.


	10. True Love

**ATTENTION: Explicit Scene Within**

* * *

Luka watched Miku leave her lap, "What is it?" Luka asked,

"Meet me at my apartment, in three hours." Miku smiled, as she leaned in and softly pressed a kiss to Luka's lips. She wanted to lose her virginity to Luka, tonight. She needed to feel her touch, and every moment with her, she knew that the time would be blissful. Miku walked to the elevator, and went down. Once she was down on the bottom floor, she saw everyone stare at her, "What?" Miku asked,

"Did you get fired?" Len asked, "You were up there for a very long time." Len stated,

"No, Luka had to talk to me about a new album that she wants me to make. She had to go through every single damn detail." Miku whispered, "I hate how much she has changed...All business...I'm only the teal haired diva to her now. Its like she looks straight through me." Miku mustered, then walked away. She had realized that she had gone to the wrong floor. Miku now pressed the up button, and went to her floor, where her apartment was located. Miku took in a deep breath, as she unlocked her door. She was nervous, this would be her first time. And in a way Luka's as well. Miku looked around her apartment, she was so happy that she cleaned the place up. Now, she had to wait,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luki was now leaning up against Luka's doorframe to the office, "Are you and Miku together?" Luki asked with a soft smile,

"Yes, but it has to be a secret, Luki." Luka murmured,

"I know, and so does mine. But I know you can't live without Miku, and I can't live without Rin." Luki stated,

"Did you tell her that you lost your virginity?" Luka asked,

"Yeah, she took it better than I thought." Luki stated, then pushed away from the doorframe, "Sis, I want to get out of the Mafia. I am sick of killing, and seeing death everywhere." Luki murmured, "Can we get out?" He asked,

"No." Luka replied, then grabbed her key to her penthouse, "Alright, I'm going to go. Goodnight, Luki." She mustered, and walked away. She went to the elevator, and pretended to go to her floor, but instead went to Miku's. She looked out of the elevator, and immediately ran towards Miku's apartment, she knocked, and the door was rushed opened, "Hey." Luka smiled,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miku smiled, "Hey." Miku now leaned upward and pressed her lips against Luka's. Miku slowly removed the coat that Luka was wearing, she pulled away from the kiss and blushed, "I love you." Miku murmured,

"I love you too." Luka whispered, as she now closed her eyes, she now pressed her lips against Miku's, soon their tongues were dancing heavenly in each other's mouths. Miku was now pulling Luka towards her bedroom, once there, Luka shut the door with her foot. Luka slowly lowered Miku to the bed, she smiled into the kiss, but then pulled away. She pressed her lips against Miku's neck, softly. And slowly went down, Luka's fingers playfully tickled the top Miku's left breast, Luka felt Miku slowly sit up. They now sat in front of each other, their left hand now intertwined with each other. Luka now leaned in, and placed a soft peck against Miku's lips, soon her tongue reentered Miku's mouth, as she let the kiss grow into a more passionate kiss, her fingers tickled Miku's stomach, as she began to removed the teal haired female's shirt. Slowly the fabric was rolling away from Miku's body, Luka broke away from the kiss, then removed the shirt completely. She smiled, as she took in the sight, "You are so beautiful, Miku." Luka whispered, she now felt Miku slowly glide her shirt off,

"And so are you." Miku whispered, her fingers now took the hooks of Luka's bra, then let the garment fall, Miku smiled softly. As she slowly leaned, and kissed the top of each breast. She slowly lowered Luka to the mattress, and now kissed the top of each breast again, her lips slowly wrapped around Luka's right nipple, a soft and gentle moan released into the now darkening room. Miku's fingers now trickled down Luka's flesh, she could feel the goosebumps take ahold of Luka's flesh, but this only made Miku smile ever so softly, against the hardening nipple that was still in her mouth. Miku fumbled around the button on Luka's pants, she felt Luka's fingers caress her own, then slowly helped Miku unbutton her pants. Miku was getting really nervous now. She now watched Luka lean upward and kiss her softly, she felt Luka's hand upon the nape of her neck, as she slowly let her tongue slip back into Luka's mouth, her body was now wanting Luka more than ever. But she loved the slow and steady pace. Miku soon felt the button on her pants come undone, she helped Luka remove the garment. They looked at each other now, the only thing that separated them, was their panties. Miku now let her fingers take the waist band of Luka's...Thong, as she slowly removed the garment, and Luka removed Miku's black laced panties. Soon Miku was on her back, she looked deep into Luka's eyes, "I love you so much." Miku whispered,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luka felt a tear roll down her features, "I love you so much, Miku." Luka whispered, as her fingertips ran over the outer part of Miku's thigh, and soon her fingertips plagues Miku's side, Luka smiled as she watched the petite female quiver to her touch. Luka could only smile, she pressed a soft kiss against Miku's lips, then softly pressed a kiss to Miku's neck, her hair slowly fell into Miku's face. Luka slowly tucked away the fallen hair behind her ear. Luka was now pressing soft kisses as she moved downward. The smile never left, with every touch, Miku was quivering. Luka soon let the tip of her tongue roll down Miku's flesh, and once she stopped at the top of Miku's breast, she let her breath rush against the cold stream that she had made. And suddenly, Luka took Miku's right nipple into her mouth, she slowly began to suck at the hardening flesh, her tongue massaged against the nipple. She heard a soft moan come from the teal haired female, Luka only sucked a little bit more, then finally released the hardened flesh. She began to slowly press kisses down Miku's body. Luka now looked up at her lover, who was looking down at her, Luka smiled softly. She now grabbed Miku's right leg, and softly pressed a kiss to her ankle. And without hesitation, Luka was now in between Miku's legs. She now felt Miku wrap her legs around Luka's shoulders, "Tell me if I hurt you..." Luka whispered, the tip of her tongue rolled over Miku's clitoris, a gasp was heard, Luka now let the clitoris take inside of her mouth, she sucked softly, and her tongue massaged the small flesh. Luka continued to suck softly,

Soon Luka let her middle finger enter Miku's now moist hole, she heard a groan, she immediately pulled away, "Are you okay?" Luka asked, as she saw Miku nod. Luka now rewrapped her lips around Miku's clitoris, and began to suck every so gently, her middle finger now began to thrust in and out of Miku's warm womanhood. Miku's back began to arch against Luka's face. Luka could only let her mouth vibrate around the clitoris. And slowly she inserted another finger. And began to thrust just a little harder, not to much. Her fingers took on a steady pace, of slow and a little hard. She could feel Miku's pussy now squeezing her fingers, she could even feel the pulsating of her pussy. Luka began to thrust a little bit deeper, she now heard moans escaping the teal haired female's mouth, her body was shaking against Luka's thrusting fingers. Luka softly tugged at Miku's clitoris. She made Miku wrap her legs around her lower back, Luka's lips now took Miku's, as she now kissed Miku passionately, her fingers continued to thrust in and out of Miku's pussy, the moans only vibrated against Luka's lips, as she now felt Miku's fingernails literally take shape as talons into her shoulders, and her nails dug into Luka's bare flesh,

"Uh..More...Luka..." Miku moaned against Luka's lips, she now began to work her pelvis against her lover's fingers. This sensation just felt amazing. And Miku didn't want the feeling to end, not now, not ever. She loved that Luka was pleasing her. Miku moaned once again, "Do...Do..." Miku moaned, "I...I am go...Goi..." Miku moaned in a hushed tone, "I..I am goin...to..cum..." Miku moaned, as she felt herself release herself all over Luka's fingers, Miku blushed like a crazy woman, "Now...Now your turn." Miku whispered, as she now looked at the sheets, she saw blood, but she didn't care. She knew that the first time she did, she would bleed. Miku now rolled Luka onto her back, "I am so deeply, and madly in love with you." Miku whispered, as she now kissed Luka's neck softly,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miku smiled against Luka's flesh, this was a moment she had been craving for years. She wanted this moment to be perfect, and this moment was more than perfect. Miku softly began to kiss down Luka's flesh, she kissed each breast, her tongue slowly swirled around each nipple, she felt the shiver that went against Luka's body, she now began to kiss lower down on the pink haired female's body. Suddenly she stopped, at Luka's womanhood, "Luka-chan. Please tell me if I hurt you." Miku whispered, then heard a hushed 'Okay'. Miku now took in Luka's scent, before letting her thin lips, take in Luka's clitoris into her mouth, her tongue did what Luka's did, she massaged softly against the clitoris, as she sucked a little harder. Her hand shook a little bit, she was so very nervous, she didn't want to hurt her beloved. But soon, she let her index finger slide into Luka's warm pussy, she could feel how wet Luka was. This pleased Miku, she now felt Luka's body arch, Miku smiled softly, as she continued to such vigorously at Luka's clitoris, and soon she let another finger slide into Luka's pussy, she now began to thrust a little fast, and a little hard. But she now realized that Luka liked this. She could hear the pink haired female moaning, in which was music to Miku's ears, Miku continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Luka's pulsating pussy. In Miku's eyes, her pussy was literally begging for more. Miku didn't stop thrusting, however, she gave Luka's clitoris a quick tug, before leaning upward and kissed Luka passionately,

Miku felt Luka's tongue dance with her own. Luka's arms now took Miku's neck, and her legs wrapped around Miku's lower back. Miku continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Luka, not stopping. She wanted Luka to feel as amazing as Luka had made Miku feel. Miku now began to thrust her fingers a little harder, she heard a gasp, "Oh...Oh my god did I hurt you?" Miku asked, but she saw Luka shake her head, telling Miku that she didn't. Miku now went back to kissing her lover, as her fingers continued to forge their way in and out of Luka's warm womanhood,

"Oh...Oh...Miku..." Luka now released Miku's lips, as she felt her head fall back, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, "Mo...More..." Luka moaned, as her body was now craving the explosive orgasm, "J...Just..." Luka now began to rock her hips against Miku's fingers, "I...I am...Al..." Luka moaned, as she gripped onto Miku, her body now felt the urge, and she finally released all over Miku's fingers, Luka saw the blood that came from her, "I...I am sorry..." Luka whispered, as tears now rolled down her face,

"For what?" Miku felt a knot take ahold of her throat,

"For leaving you. For hurting you. I love you, so damn much, Miku...I can't lose you again. I just can't." Luka murmured, as she now watched Miku lay down next to her, "Please forgive me." Luka murmured,

"I have nothing to forgive you for. Luka, you came back. As you promised. I love you so very much, Luka. And I can't lose you again..." Miku whispered, as she now leaned upward, and kissed the part of Luka's chest, that hid her heart, "Does this still belong to me?" Miku asked,

"It never stopped belonging to you." Luka smiled, as she pulled Miku back down, Luka loved Miku with all of her heart, as they laid there, sharing their stories of the past six years. Luka was getting to know Miku more, and Miku was getting to know Luka more. They had their ups and downs. But Luka and Miku didn't want anymore downs, but more ups. And they were going to get that for awhile. For right now, they were just enjoying their warmth, and love. Luka couldn't see her life without Miku, and Miku couldn't see her life without Luka. Their love was far greater, than anyone knew.


End file.
